


Мы только и делаем, что прячемся

by Everything_Is_Blue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Delusions, Depressed John Watson, Explicit Language, Fainting, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt John Watson, Implied Attempted Suicide, Isolation, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Parental Mrs. Hudson, Pining John Watson, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Pre-Slash, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Reunion, Suicidal Ideation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Is_Blue/pseuds/Everything_Is_Blue
Summary: Прошло 35 дней с тех пор, как Шерлок сбросился с крыши Бартса прямо на глазах у Джона. 35 дней с тех пор, как Джон упал на тротуар и его колени пропитались кровью лучшего друга. 35 дней с тех пор, как мир Джона развалился на части и ушел в небытие. 35 дней. ~~ Элла говорит, что я должен озвучить свои чувства.
Relationships: John Watson/Original Male Character(s), Mrs. Hudson & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 35 день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All we do is hide away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489423) by [AnneCumberbatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneCumberbatch/pseuds/AnneCumberbatch). 



> От автора:  
> 1\. Название фика вдохновлено песней "All we do" дуэта Oh Wonder.  
> 2\. Главы в основном написаны в виде небольших публикаций в блоге Джона.
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено!

Элла говорит, что я должен озвучить свои чувства. Высказать, что я думаю и ощущаю, и это каким-то образом поможет мне почувствовать себя лучше. Такой психологический прием все исправит, решит мои проблемы и избавит от горя. Иногда я спрашиваю себя, помог ли он вообще кому-нибудь. Возможно, для того чтобы это сработало, необходимо просто захотеть. Не то, чтобы я не хочу поправиться; я хочу, но не могу. Восстановиться означало бы забыть его, а я не могу.


	2. 42 день

Я вижу его везде. Быстро промелькнувшее черное пальто за углом, темные кудрявые волосы где-то в метро. Иногда я слышу его голос, зовущий меня из гостиной. Из-за резкого крика «Джон!» моя грудь сжимается, а горло пересыхает, тогда я закрываю глаза и напоминаю себе, что во всем виновато лишь воспоминание, ветер за окном или шум от одного из фильмов миссис Хадсон, который она смотрит на нижнем этаже. Иногда я стою на пороге гостиной и просто изучаю комнату. Вижу пыль, осевшую на мебели, и серость, которая стала витать в воздухе. Здесь же пустое кресло, на котором остались вмятины с последнего раза, как он там сидел или стоял. Я даже не могу вспомнить. А с левой стороны от кресла, рядом с его металлической ножкой, покоится пустая кружка. В наполовину выпитой чашке я вижу темный сгусток жижи. Плесень начала быстро распространяться в чае и разрастаться по стеклу. Я смотрю и смотрю на нее, и, кажется, это все, на что я способен. Ноги больше не приведут меня в эту комнату. Я подхожу к двери перед тем, как мне приходится остановиться. Я не могу. Я не хочу. Я предпочел бы позволить этой комнате провалиться под землю, чтобы ее поглотила грязь и песок. Как его.


	3. 43 день

Некоторое время мы были просто соседями по квартире, но на самом деле он был моим единственным лучшим другом. Честное слово. Между нами была особенная связь, которую мы не ощущали ни с кем другим. Лишь взглянув на него, я все понимал, а он, конечно, умел читать меня как раскрытую книгу. Он был совершенно безумным. Но все его причуды были мне дороги. Возможно, это означает, что и я сумасшедший.


	4. 60 день

Иногда я ненавижу его. Временами я думаю о нем, и это злит меня так сильно, что я даже не могу дышать. Вчера я со всей силы ударил кулаком о стену, и ее сотрясание дошло аж до квартиры миссис Хадсон. Я почувствовал себя хуже от того, что оставил в стене небольшую вмятину. И чувствую еще хуже, когда вижу ее сейчас. Я просто хочу, чтобы было хоть что-то, способное мне помочь и облегчить эту жгучую боль в груди.


	5. 84 день

Сегодня в метро я встретил паренька, который со спины выглядел совсем как ты. На нем было черное пальто с мехом вокруг воротника; что-то в этой одежде казалось слишком вычурным, но на нем она сидела хорошо. Как только я взглянул на его лицо, то заметил, что его внешность, по сравнению с твоей, более феминная. Но я клянусь, c этой прической он мог бы сойти за твоего брата. Или, возможно, нет. Вот волосы Майкрофта ничуть не похожи на твои. Наверное, этот парень твой близнец. Скучаю по тебе.


	6. 137 день

Некоторое время я не мог встать с кровати, поэтому миссис Хадсон приносила мне еду. Жалкое зрелище! Я даже не хочу спускаться вниз, чтобы сходить в туалет. Я закрыл двери и в гостиную, и кухню, и твою комнату. Я просто ненавижу, как ванная связана с твоей спальней. Да я почти не заходил в твою спальню, потому что ненавижу одно ее существование, о котором мне постоянно напоминает эта огромная красная дверь. Сегодня утром в душе я вырубил твой кондиционер, и у него отлетела крышка. Вся ванная пахла тобой и…

Эти записи должны были стать постами в блоге, но не думаю, что смогу их опубликовать. Они бессмысленные. Я начал вести новый блог – этот, очевидно. Я не мог публиковать что-либо на старом сайте, он больше мне не принадлежит. И я не мог заставить себя выставить эти посты на всеобщее обозрение. Элла думает, я лгу, когда говорю, что пишу, но я просто не показываю ей свои записи. Это не ее собачье дело! Это вообще никого не касается. 

Все становится его. Не понимаю, что теперь принадлежит мне. Пришлось купить новый ноутбук, потому что мой старый остался в гостиной. Я не хочу притрагиваться к своему телефону, потому что в нем слишком много сообщений, отправленных им с неизвестных номеров. Там же и странные приложения, которые он, должно быть, скачал и использовал. Но мне этот телефон подарила Гарри, поэтому я не могу просто от него избавиться. Честно говоря, я даже не знаю, где он. Возможно, я могу просто оставить его там, где и забыл.


	7. 140 день

Мой телефон был в кармане куртки. Сегодня жутко холодно. Поездка на метро казалась кошмаром, поэтому я немного прошелся пешком до офиса Эллы и чуть не замерз до смерти. Возможно, мне стоит купить шарф. Сегодня ты был бы прекрасно одет в стильное пальто и шарф. Впрочем, для такой погоды тебе понадобилась бы и шапка. Разве ты носишь шапки? Не могу представить тебя ни в одной. Наверное, она бы испортила твой драматичный образ. Господи, ты и драма! Тебе всегда нужно было быть королевой драмы! А жизнь не делится только на черное и белое.

Может, ты и прав.

По крайней мере, эта мысль помогает лучше понять все произошедшее.


	8. 177 день

Я бросил работу. Я все равно почти там не появлялся. Мне повезло, что меня не уволили. Хотя «повезло» это сильно сказано. 

Какой вообще во всем этом смысл?


	9. 215 день

Сегодня миссис Хадсон пыталась поговорить со мной о том, что мы должны убрать твои вещи. Я сказал ей отвалить от меня.

Наверное, мне не стоило быть с ней таким грубым. Нам все равно придется что-то сделать с твоими вещами. Они просто лежат здесь, покрываясь пылью и плесенью. Но я не хочу их трогать.


	10. 234 день

Пришел Майкрофт. Он сказал миссис Хадсон, что мы оставим все на своих местах. Как гребаный музей-мемориал. 

Он сказал, что я выгляжу больным. Будто у него есть какое-то право высказываться на счет моей внешности. Это не его ума дело! Да пошел он!

Жаль, он не забрал твои вещи.


	11. 347 день

Когда я сегодня пришел домой, миссис Хадсон слушала классическую музыку. Мне не удалось проигнорировать этот шум. Заиграла мелодия Пьяццоллы, и я внезапно захотел выбросить радио из окна. Вместо этого я почти сам сбросился вниз. Всегда ненавидел эту песню. Я рад, что тебя здесь нет, ведь я не могу ее больше слушать. Чертовски рад.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z97i424MvY0 - эту песню упоминает автор.


	12. 365 день

Сегодня заглянул Грег. Он принес пиво, поэтому мы сидели на лестнице и выпивали. Я понял, что он хотел пройти на кухню или в гостиную. Но мы не сдвинулись с места. Та часть квартиры – мемориал, поэтому никто не имеет права туда заходить. 

Мне кажется, он подумал, что я забыл, какой это день. Конечно, не забыл.


	13. 394 день

Снова пришел Майкрофт. Этот надоедливый мерзавец привел с собой доктора, чтобы тот осмотрел меня. Словно я сам не знаю, как позаботиться о себе. Ему постоянно нужно напоминать, что моя жизнь не его собачье дело. Я знаю, как о себе позаботиться! Я доктор, у меня есть диплом!


	14. 412 день

Ты можешь просто перестать быть мертвым на мгновение? Я не могу больше дышать; ты можешь ожить всего лишь на минуту? Пожалуйста, Господи, будь живым!


	15. 457 день

Миссис Хадсон все еще поднимается сюда и оставляет еду под дверью. Мне не нужна ее жалость. Это не я был тем, кто все время забывал поесть.


	16. 540 день

Иногда я думаю о том, чтобы выйти на улицу. Сходить куда-нибудь. Потому что в этой квартире я все еще ощущаю тебя везде. И я пытался выбраться отсюда. Но даже не смог пройти через входную дверь. Я рыдал. Как, черт возьми, ребенок! Я ничтожество! Ты бы возненавидел меня.


	17. 560 день

Майкрофт пришел снова. С его последнего визита прошло так много времени, что я понадеялся, он забыл про меня. Притащил еще больше врачей. Не знаю, чего он вообще от меня хочет. А я хочу, чтобы он оставил меня в покое. Со мной все в порядке.

Он сказал, я пугаю миссис Хадсон. Я совсем не хотел встревожить ее, но ей нужно перестать беспокоиться обо мне. Я просто снимаю у нее квартиру, и это все, о чем ей стоит думать. Ты оставил мне достаточно денег для того, чтобы я мог жить здесь вечно. Очень любезно с твоей стороны, учитывая мое увольнение пару недель назад. Ты ведь всегда хотел, чтобы я окончательно ушел с работы. Даже не представляю, где бы я зарабатывал деньги, если бы попытался. Ни один работодатель не хочет меня нанимать. Я и не виню их, я отвратительный врач. Не знаю, как все это вынести.

Все еще вижусь с Эллой. Но не очень часто. У меня запись к ней на следующей неделе. Не знаю, пойду ли. Я пропустил три прошлых встречи. Если я прийду, от этого хоть что-нибудь изменится?


	18. 620 день

В больнице мне не разрешили пользоваться ни телефоном, ни ноутбуком, и это самое идиотское правило, с которым мне приходилось сталкиваться. Я ведь не собирался искать порнуху, мне просто хотелось что-нибудь написать. Но врачи подумали, что «лишняя тренировка принципа “здесь и сейчас“ пойдет только на пользу моему ментальному здоровью». Вот ерунда! Что вообще значит «жить настоящим»? Ты должен остановиться, понаблюдать, как колышутся на ветру трава и листья, но что эта чепуха означает? Окружающее все равно потеряло свои краски. Мир размытый, скучный и чертовски тоскливый. Мне наконец-таки позволили отправиться домой, но каждый день ко мне приходит медбрат – удостовериться, что я все еще принимаю лекарства и не прикончил себя.

Не то, чтобы я пытался совершить суицид. Просто хотел прикоснуться к смерти. Миссис Хадсон не должна была вернуться от своей сестры до следующей недели. Всего лишь неподходящий момент. Ты бы заранее знал о ее скором возращении, правда? Ты же подобрал, наверное, идеальное время.


	19. 624 день

Иногда я думаю о том, что мог сказать тебе то, что изменило бы твое решение. Прыгнул бы ты, если бы я сказал, что ты мой единственный друг? Я наговорил тебе ужасных, гнусных, отвратительных вещей в тот день. Но я не верил в них. И ты это знаешь. Мой способ справиться со злостью - говорить все подряд без остановки. Я так сбрасываю напряжение. А ты был таким жестоким в тот день! Совсем непохожим на себя. Я должен был взять себя в руки и быть к тебе добрее. Жаль, ты не поделился со мной своими трудностями. Я бы разделил их с тобой.

Знаю, просто быть рядом - не так уж и много, но это все, что я мог предложить. Приложив максимум усилий, я бы дал все, что бы ты ни попросил. 

На самом же деле то, что я мог дать, тебе было просто не нужно. Ведь то малое, что у меня есть, совсем не впечатляет: ни ума, ни доброты, ни какого-то другого качества, которого тебе хотелось видеть во мне. А я так желаю! Желаю, чтобы во мне было хоть что-то, способное тебя заинтересовать. Желаю, чтобы одного меня было достаточно для того, чтобы ты остался жив. Эти мысли сжирают меня изнутри.

Ты бы ненавидел меня сейчас.

Ненавидел ли ты меня тогда?


	20. 638 день

Моего медбрата зовут Марк.

Отвратительное имя. Даже хуже, чем «Джон», хотя оно жутко скучное.

Марк. Звучит забавно, особенно рядом с похожим существительным: Марк оставляет марки.

Ему постоянно… нравится смотреть на меня. Он не прикасается, просто пристально наблюдает. Смотрит, как я каждый день принимаю свои лекарства, пью воду, пережевываю и глотаю пищу, которой он кормит меня с ложки, хотя я могу есть самостоятельно. Следит за мной, когда настаивает на том, что я должен мыться и переодеваться в чистую одежду. Он говорит, это повысит мне настроение и очистит мысли. Но я ему не верю.

Я не понимаю, почему он так себя ведет. За последнии пару лет на меня никто не смотрел. Да и раньше люди нечасто обращали на меня внимание.

Еще с армии я привык к отсутствию личных границ. Мне также пришлось столкнуться с этим в больнице, когда я был под постоянным присмотром врачей. Но все ощущается по-другому, когда я с Марком в ванной один на один. Комната слишком маленькая для того, чтобы оставаться беспристрастным. Кажется, ее размер и не останавливает его. Как ты думаешь, он пялится так на всех своих пациентов?

Он немного напоминает мне тебя. Тоже смотрит так, будто не упускает ни одной мелочи. Однако от твоего взгляда мне никогда не хотелось спрятаться.


	21. 641 день

Миссис Хадсон спросила, все ли со мной в порядке. Я правда не знаю, что ей ответить. Мне сказать, что я постоянно о тебе думаю и чувствую невыносимую пустоту внутри? Я не могу не думать о тебя все время. Я бы отдал буквально все, чтобы ты снова был здесь. Думаю, она заметила, как Марк смотрит на меня. Она считает, что я двигаюсь дальше и мне нравятся его знаки внимания. Но я лишь хочу, чтобы он прекратил пялиться на меня. Ты когда-нибудь с таким сталкивался? Испытывал подобное, когда люди раздевали тебя глазами? В смысле, я ведь видел, что многие хотели тебя. При желании ты мог быть чертовски очаровательным, когда не вел себя, как придурок. Ты поэтому относился к своему телу как к транспорту? Чтобы отгородиться от других. Я не освоил эту способность. Очевидно.


	22. 645 день

Сейчас я не знаю, что делать. Я попросил его прекратить, а он только рассмеялся мне в лицо и сказал, что понятия не имеет, о чем я говорю. Я пригрозил доложить начальству о его непристойном поведении, а он ответил, что хотел бы на это посмотреть, ведь никто мне не поверит, никто даже слушать не станет. Я очень хочу вспомнить, куда дел свой телефон. Но, возможно, он прав. Кто мне поверит?


	23. 648 день

Он ушел. Не знаю, как Майкрофт обо всем разузнал, но ему это удалось. Сегодня Холмс заглянул в квартиру и сказал, что Марк больше никогда не вернется: о нем теперь позаботятся. Надеюсь, он аннулировал его лицензию. Я предположил это, и Майкрофт улыбнулся, поэтому, возможно, так он и поступил. Чертовски рад; этому извращенцу нужно запретить находиться рядом с больными.

Теперь ко мне приходит медсестра.

Ее зовут Мэри.

Гребаные имена на букву «М»!


	24. 674 день

Сегодня я спустился вниз и сел рядом с миссис Хадсон в гостиной. Мы посмотрели фильм вместе. Я знаю, что она беспокоится обо мне, но мне уже лучше. Честно.


	25. 689 день

Ты мертв, поэтому я могу сказать, что давно хотел. Никто не прочитает эту записку, а если и прочитает, мне все равно, ведь тебя уже нет. 

Я влюбился в тебя. Полюбил всем сердцем. Полюбил всей душой. Я бы сделал все, что бы ты ни попросил. Иногда я думаю о том, какой парой мы могли бы стать. Возможно, если бы мы были вместе, ты бы не убил себя.


	26. 690 день

Да идите вы к черту!


	27. 713 день

Почему они просто не оставят меня в покое?


	28. 730 день

Я не знаю, почему не могу тебя отпустить. Я продолжаю пытаться, клянусь! Пытаюсь двигаться вперед, и поправиться, и стать лучше, и у меня не получается. Я не могу выбраться из квартиры, едва могу переступить порог своей комнаты. Потому что я вижу тебя повсюду, как только выхожу за дверь. Я до сих пор так сильно ощущаю твое присутствие, что не могу дышать. И куда я пойду, если смогу выйти? Я уволился, никто не возьмет меня на работу. Со мной нянчится чертова медсестра, потому что никто мне не доверяет. И она так слащаво мила, что меня аж тошнит. А я не могу тебя потерять! То, что от тебя осталось. Эта квартира-мемориал – все, что у меня есть.


	29. 731 день

В комнате на нижнем этаже наводили порядок уборщики. Майкрофт пришел, чтобы проконтролировать их. Наверное, по его стандартам, твой мемориал стал слишком грязным. Я сидел на лестнице, ведущую в мою комнату, и смотрел, как они входили и выходили. Я не заглядывал в гостиную с тех пор, как давным-давно закрыл все двери. Я забыл, как много света проникает из окна в эту комнату. Я вспомнил тот день, когда ты сидел в своем кресле, а на пол падал сноп солнечных лучей, очерчивающий идеальный прямоугольник. Ты наклонил голову, закрыл глаза и на мгновение насладился их теплотой. Я хотел упасть к твоим ногам и расцеловать твои ладони, покоившиеся до этого у бедер. Прикоснуться губами к стопам, под которые была подложена подушка. Запечатлеть поцелуи на сильно прижатых к груди коленях. Хотел запустить руки в кудри и прижать губы ко лбу, векам, изгибу носа.

Уборщики выбросили чашку чая.


	30. 750 день

Такой будет вся оставшаяся жизнь? Я не хочу так жить.


	31. 779 день

Сегодня я дошел до кухни. Попытался подойти к кухонной тумбе, чтобы включить чайник. Я не готовил чай уже… Не помню, как долго. Но я добрался только до обеденного стола. Это довольно далеко. Неплохо.


	32. 784 день

Сегодня я пошел с миссис Хадсон на прогулку вокруг квартала. Ты бы гордился моим прогрессом? Тебе было бы не все равно?


	33. 793 день

Последний день с Мэри. Врачи решили, что я достаточно здоров для того, чтобы принимать свои лекарства самостоятельно. Миссис Хадсон приходит проведать меня раз в день. Мои таблетки лежат на кухонном столе, на который миссис Хадсон переставила чайник, чашку и чайные пакетики, чтобы мне не приходилось преодолевать весь путь по кухне. Сам завариваю себе чай. Без молока, зато полностью сам.


	34. 812 день

Сейчас я могу сам готовить простую еду для себя. Много сэндвичей. Мне позволили использовать тостер, поэтому иногда по утрам я подсушиваю хлеб. Я ходил с миссис Хадсон на еще одну прогулку. Порой я думаю, что все действительно может стать лучше.


	35. 824 день

Ты знал, что я люблю тебя? До того, как спрыгнул? Ты читал меня как раскрытую книгу, несомненно ты знал. Моя любовь была настолько нежеланной, что ты больше не мог вынести жизни? Я так сильно хотел, чтобы меня было достаточно для того, чтобы ты жил. Порой я боюсь, что миссис Хадсон тоже умрет. Не знаю, она ли рассказала Майкрофту о Марке. Возможно, встреча с ним пошла мне на пользу. Наверное, так оно и было. Он любил меня? Я забыл, как выглядят романтические отношения? Возможно, я не уловил "химии" между нами? Вероятно, я был все еще так сильно поглощен мыслями о тебе, что прослушал какие-то его слова. Ты уничтожил меня!


	36. 827 день

Пошел с миссис Хадсон в супермаркет «Теско». Это был очень тяжелый, но важный шаг вперед.


	37. 839 день

Думаю, со мной все будет хорошо.


	38. 845 день

Сегодня собираюсь пригласить миссис Хадсон на чай. Я сказал ей, что заварю его сам. Уже куплено печенье, а она принесет сэндвичи. Мы впервые соберемся прямо здесь – на кухне. Мы еще не проходим в гостиную, но это все равно шаг вперед. Думафзопдучс,абс2т

Быстрые шаги вихрем пронеслись вокруг стола и направились к стулу. Сильные руки подняли Джона – он упал в обморок прямо на свой компьютер. И ладонь, поглаживая щеку, нежно повернула его голову. «Джон? — осторожно говорил мягкий баритон, пытаясь достучаться до мужчины. — Джон?».

Бледная кожа Джона контрастировала с темно-фиолетовыми кругами вокруг глаз. Его веки задрожали, а из груди вырвался тихий стон, когда он упал в объятия. Неопрятная борода, которая отросла на его бледных щеках, терлась о мягкую ладонь. Руки аккуратно усадили исхудавшее тело Джона на стул, когда он очнулся и посмотрел в яркие зелено-голубые глаза. Кровь отхлынула от лица, а глаза распахнулись:

— Тогда я все-таки сделал это…

— Что сделал? — нахмурился Шерлок.

Джон протянул руку и сильно сжал его предплечье:

— Я сказал миссис Хадсон, что не буду… Мы собирались сегодня выпить чаю. Но видимо я все равно это сделал.

— О чем ты вообще говоришь? — Шерлок выглядел озадаченным.

Джон посмотрел на него и мягко улыбнулся; около глаз появились морщинки, будто он вложил в эту улыбку всю душу:

— Если бы я только знал, что ты здесь, я бы сделал это гораздо раньше. Я так по тебе скучал.

Шерлок взглянул на него с нежностью, и его губы растянулись в небольшой улыбке:

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, Джон.

Джон закрыл глаза, притянул Шерлока к себе и положил голову ему на плечо:

— Смерть добрее, чем я предполагал.

— Что? — оцепенел Шерлок.

— Все в порядке. Я не против. Время здесь течет иначе? Ты выглядишь по-другому, поэтому и время должно быть другим.

Шерлок неловко повернулся и посмотрел на него сверху вниз:

— Джон, мы не мертвы.

— Конечно же, мертвы! Ты здесь. Я, должно быть, убил себя.

— Не говори так. Мы не мертвы, Джон. Ты не мертв. Мы оба более чем живы, — глаза Шерлока вспыхнули.

Джон закрыл лицо руками:

— Это. Невозможно. Ты мертв!

— Слухи о моей смерти были преувеличены. Совсем немного, — пробормотал Шерлок.

Джон крепко схватил его за руку и резко встал, швыряя стул на пол:

— Какие еще нахрен слухи? Я видел твою смерть!

Шерлок вырвался из захвата:

— Не совсем. Ты видел только то, что я хотел. Мне пришлось заставить тебя поверить в свою смерть, чтобы спасти твою жизнь, Дж…

Его слова прервал внезапный удар кулаком в нос, из-за которого Шерлок врезался в стол и упал на пол с потрясенными, широко раскрытыми глазами. Кровь сочилась из носа, и он удивленно задержал на нем кончики пальцев.

Джон стоял посреди кухни, глядя на Шерлока со смесью гнева и ужаса, сменяющихся на лице. Он прижал дрожащие руки к груди, сжимая ушибленные костяшки пальцев: «Миссис Хадсон!». Он прочистил горло и повысил голос: «Миссис Хадсон!».

Шерлок протянул к нему руку, а Джон его проигнорировал, направляясь к лестнице. Он прислонился к дверному косяку и чуть не упал на миссис Хадсон, когда она пришла. Ее щеки раскраснелись от спешки:

— Что, черт возьми, Джон… Что случилось? Нам нужно позвонить Майкрофту? 

Чтобы поддержать его, она подошла ближе и поднесла руку к его щеке. Джон покачал головой и махнул в сторону Шерлока. Миссис Хадсон повернулась и закричала. 

Шерлок вздрогнул и слабо помахал рукой: «Не мертв».


End file.
